Cambio de vida
by Isa Luna
Summary: Shane va al hospital a visitar a Rick una última vez después de tomar la decisión de marcharse a Atlanta. Desolado con lo que se encuentra, decide acercarse a casa de los Grimes antes de irse de allí.Post Flashback 1x06 TS-19.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes que podáis reconocer en el FanFic son propiedad mía. La finalidad de esté Fic es la del entretenimiento y está realizado sin ánimo de lucro.

**Cambio de vida**

Sonidos de disparos. Gritos, gritos y más gritos. Era todo cuando Shane oía, mientras se dirigía por los recovecos del hospital hacia la habitación 450. Llegar hasta allí fue toda una odisea, a cada paso que daba se encontraba caminantes, ataviados con batas de hospital, vestidos de a pie, y algunos incluso arrastrando sondas que todavía llevaban colocadas; todo ello sin contar a los supervivientes que corrían y gritaban en todas direcciones.

Finalmente logró alcanzar la puerta de la habitación dónde su compañero dormitaba, y llegó con una idea clara; tenía que sacarlo de allí. Cuando todo empezó, cuando todo estaba bajo control, los doctores decían que los enfermos serían trasladados. Eso tranquilizó un poco a la familia de Rick, pero no tenían ni idea de en qué se había convertido aquello.

En la habitación todo seguía igual que siempre; las flores que había dejado dos semanas atrás, casi marchitas, las tarjetas de ánimo de sus compañeros de la comisaría, y su amigo, tumbado en la camilla, cuyo rostro transmitía paz, desentonando con el tono del resto del hospital.

-Joder…-dijo para sí mismo, observando la estancia, pensando que podría hacer, para finalmente decidir que lo más sensato sería tratar de pedir ayuda; el sólo no iba a poder mover a Rick.

Salió al pasillo, dónde observó horrorizado cómo los militares habían llegado a la planta en la que se encontraba y arremetían en disparos contra todo lo que se moviera, infectado o no.

El mundo se ha vuelto loco… Pensaba mientras se apresuraba arrastrando una camilla, y entraba de nuevo en la habitación de su amigo, escrutándolo con seriedad.

-Escúchame, si te vas a despertar hazlo ya; ¡hazlo ya!-Rick seguía con la misma expresión ausente y Shane no sabía que hacer, apenas le dio tiempo de agacharse cuando los militares abrieron la puerta, aunque, afortunadamente, no le vieron, y no abrieron fuego contra su amigo. Trató en un desesperado intento de llevárselo en brazos, pero fue imposible. De pronto hubo un corte de luz, y todo a cuanto Rick estaba conectado, se apagó.

Rick no despertaba, no había electricidad, el hospital estaba plagado de caminantes y, aún más peligrosos que ellos, militares sin escrúpulos, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir dejándolo ahí?

Shane puso la oreja en el pecho de su amigo, para al menos cerciorarse de que se encontraba con vida, pero se quedó frío al no escuchar latido alguno. Una parte de él se alegraba, porque seguir con vida en su situación era algo peor que la propia muerte, pero por otro lado no podría creerlo. Era un sentimiento extraño.

Un temblor del edificio le hizo volver a la realidad de manera brusca. Tenía que irse de allí, tenía que abandonar ese maldito pueblo en busca de protección, y sabía que debía de hacer antes de marcharse.

Dejar a su amigo muerto ahí era doloroso, no podía irse tranquilo pensando que los caminantes que se encontraban por allí pudieran abrir la puerta y devorarlo sin más, así que, antes de abandonar definitivamente aquel condenado hospital, colocó la camilla que había acercado antes sobre la puerta, a modo de protección, esperando que no fueran tan inteligentes como para apartarla, y llegar hasta él.

* * *

La calle era un hervidero de gente que iba de arriba abajo corriendo, en moto e incluso en bicicleta; la carretera atestada de coches repletos de maletas, como si de una operación salida se tratara. Todo se encontraba en constante movimiento allá afuera. Y en la casa de los Grimes no era muy diferente.

Lori daba vueltas de arriba abajo, llenando una maleta con ropa para ella, Carl y su esposo, al que iban a trasladar a Atlanta. Corrió hacia el salón y se paró frente a la librería. Cogió un álbum de fotos de la estantería, y lo hojeó, suspirando con nostalgia.

Los últimos meses antes del tiroteo que dejó a su marido en coma no habían sido fáciles, discutían a cada momento, podían llevarse días sin hablarse y lo peor de todo era que tenía la impresión de que Carl lo sufría más que los dos, y lo hacía en silencio, porque ni siquiera se quejaba. Ahora se arrepentía, puede que no volviera a ver a su marido ponerse en pie y lo sentía mucho. "No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" pensaba amargamente. Y ahora ahí estaba, preparando una maleta, pero sin estar del todo segura de cómo se iba a ir, podría coger el coche, pero su calle estaba abarrotada, y no sólo no tenía nada con lo que defenderse y defender a su hijo como un arma, sino que aunque la tuviera tampoco sabía usarla. Había veces que pensaba que puede que fuera más seguro quedarse allí…pero no podía, si trasladaban a Rick no podía dejarlo solo. Al igual que tampoco podría marcharse si finalmente lo dejaban allí. Tenía una de cal y otra de arena, se sentía insegura, a pesar de que debía de ser objetiva, por el bien de Carl.

El timbre le hizo dar un pequeño salto sobre si misma y abandonar sus pensamientos. Cerró el álbum de fotos y lo dejó sobre la maleta abierta, antes de apresurarse a abrir.

-Shane…-Dijo al verlo apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con cara de circunstancias.-pensé que te habrías ido ya.

-Si bueno…decidí acercarme a ver a Rick al hospital, ver como estaban las cosas… y no están bien, Lori.

-¿De que hablas? ¿No van a trasladar a los enfermos?

Shane suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara. Tenía que soltarlo ya.

-Lori, Rick ha muerto

Los pequeños ojos de Lori se abrieron como platos, no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Cómo podía ser? Se apartó de la puerta y entró en la casa, notaba como si le faltara el aire, no podía respirar.

Al ver su reacción, Shane se acercó a ella tratando de tranquilizarla.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Le puso una mano sobre el hombro

-¿Cómo crees que me encuentro?-Ella se aparta bruscamente- Vienes aquí y me sueltas que mi marido ha muerto, ¿Cómo quieres que me encuentre?

-Mira sé que no es fácil para ti, no lo es para mí tampoco. He ido al hospital, todo estaba desmadrado, no hay electricidad y él…él no tenía pulso.

Lori no podía creerlo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No podía dejar de pensar que lo último que tuvo con él fue una discusión y que se había ido sin más.

-Lori…he venido para llevaros conmigo, a ti y a Carl…el otro día no estabas del todo segura de lo que ibais a hacer, pero ahora, lo estéis o no, vendréis conmigo, a un lugar seguro, a Atlanta.

-Tenía pensado irme si se llevaban a Rick, si lo dejaban aquí para mí y para Carl sería más seguro quedarnos.

-Créeme, he visto esas cosas, quedarte aquí no sería lo más seguro… ¿Dónde está Carl?

-En su habitación.

-Quieres que le diga…

-No…se lo diré yo.

-¿Decirme qué?

Ambos giraron la cabeza para encontrarse con Carl, una réplica de su padre en miniatura, que les miraba con preocupación desde la escalera.

Shane vio como Lori se acercaba a él y le hablaba en voz baja. No podía escuchar lo que le decía, pero lo sabía perfectamente, y vio como el rostro preocupado de Carl se transformaba en un sollozo.

Les dejó a madre e hijo algo de espacio hasta que creyó oportuno, y se acercó a ellos.

-Ehh, no te preocupes, voy a llevaros a ti y a tu madre a un lugar seguro, ¿vale?

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos, Carl?-Le preguntó Lori, quería saber la opinión de su hijo y no forzarlo a hacer lo que ella quisiera sin saber lo que él pensaba.

-Ya no vamos a ver a papá nunca más, ¿verdad?-Preguntó él, y sorprendió a Lori, asustándola incluso a la vez; a pesar de que estaba llorando lo decía con un tono de madurez inusual en un niño de su edad. Ella lo atrajo hacia sí, sin poder responder.

-Si no hay ninguna posibilidad de que papá vuelva…y tú piensas que lo mejor es irnos...vámonos con Shane.

Lori le dio un beso a su hijo en la cabeza, y le instó a que subiera a su habitación a coger un par de juguetes. Se giró hacia Shane.

-Dame unos minutos…tengo que soltar algunas cosas y coger otras…-Sin esperar respuesta se marchó a dejar la ropa de su marido en la habitación, y cogió toda foto que quedara por la casa, para meterlas dentro del álbum y llevarlas consigo.

Cuando llegó a la entrada vio que Carl estaba listo, y la esperaba junto a Shane.

-¿Estás lista?-Le preguntó.

-La verdad es que no.

-Esto es lo que Rick hubiera querido…veros a salvo, a ti y a Carl.

Lori asintió y dirigió una última mirada a su casa antes de salir, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente la alianza de su marido, que llevaba colgada al cuello en una cadena. Sus vidas habían cambiado drásticamente y desgraciadamente nunca volverían a ser las mismas.


End file.
